


Just In Case

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cedric is a bit paranoid, Fluff and Angst, Montross can't be trusted, Rhys is a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A successor is chosen.





	Just In Case

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys Fett belongs to OutcastTrip1995, who's totally awesome!

Cedric Rau quietly leaned back against a tree, looking up at Ordo’s night sky as he heard footsteps approach from his left and glanced slightly at the newcomers, the two boys were snickering at something as they spoke in low tones to each other. The behavior caused the aging man to smile slightly, Myles was quite a stoic boy but Rhys always seem to know what buttons to push to getthe the more playful side of his boy to come out.

“Thank you, Myles.” Cedric said as he beckoned the boy’s companion over. “You‘re dismissed, go get some grub and make sure Jaster remembered to eat.”.

“Sure, Dad.” Myles chirped as he went to walk off while the two older warriors waited in silence as Rhys joined the veteran warrior who turned his attention back to the stars above, duly noting Rhys’s nervousness.

“How much do you know about Clan Rau and our duties, Fett?” Cedric asks as he looked at the slightly taller young man, the kid didn’t look or act like much but he was a clever little farmboy, Cedric had seen the way most of the Trues -- even a few vets -- looked up to Rhys, or had heard how he took charge of the situation if Cedric and Jaster were unavailable.

“Clan Rau is a part of House Ordo, which handles the external affairs like politics and such for Mandalore.” Rhys answers almost instantly as he looked down for a second then nod and looked back up at Cedric. “Clan Rau oversees the protection of clan chieftains and, more importantly, Mand’alor. That’s why the Rau chieftain or elder in charge of Mand’alor’s protection is called _Cab’alor_.”.

“Bingo, how is the next _Cab’alor_ usually chosen?”.

“It’s an inherited position, passed from parent to child which started with Corran Rau. There’s an old legend about the _Cab’alor_ and the _Mand’alor_ having a unique bond.” Rhys answered as he looked back in the direction Myles had wandered off to. “Usually the successor needs to be, at least, seventeen to step up. As tradition mandates. It’s also forbidden for a Rau to act as Mand’alor yet they are allowed to act as Regent until the next Mand’alor is chosen or steps up.”.

“Unfortunately, I doubt the twins will be seventeen by the time a successor is needed.” Cedric remarks as he looked back towards the camp to see Jaster letting Tani bandaged his arm while Montross stood back and watched.

“What do you mean?” Cedric looked at the teen who was smiling at him a bit as he eyed the older man with bright golden eyes. “You’re not usually this morbid, old timer. Finally having that midlife crisis?”.

Cedric snarled slightly as he turned on the kid who took a step back. “I get you’re some hotshot little farmer’s brat from Concord Dawn with no real clue about how things work but you’re not a child, Rhys. Stop acting like one and listen to me closely.” Cedric said as helooked him right in th eye, dark green meeting gold; old and weary meeting young and vigorous. Rhys was immature and reckless but there was something there, something about him that Cedric couldn’t quite place.“ Rhys, you’re young, reckless and and an immature idiot. Not to mention a pain in my arse, nearly as much as Jaster.”.

Rhys frowned slightly and went to speak, only for Cedric to raise his hand to silence him.

“But there’s hope for you and you’re one of the few people I’ll trust with Jaster.” Cedric told him as he nod at the camp. “Maybe will a bit more experience and responsibility, you’ll mature a bit. I’m taking you as my protege from here on out.”.

“Your protege? What do you mean by that?”.

“Just in case my brother’s ambitions override his honor.”

“Nothing’s going to happen, Sid.” Rhys says with a gentle smile, although Cedric could see the uncertain look in his eyes. He was an idiot goofball but Rhys likely knew the severity of this, or Cedric hoped he did.“Everything’s fine. Montross might be an asshole but I don’t think he’d deliberately try to harm his own brother or Jaster.”.

“That’s what I want to believe, but I still have to be realistic. This job doesn’t allow me the benefit of the doubt, I have to acknowledge the facts for what they are.” Cedric said as Myles started to wonder back over to them. “Rhys, I wouldn’t be saying any of this if I didn’t think you were meant for much or if I thought everything was fine. Just be ready to step up when the time comes, alright?”.

Rhys just nod in return before Myles quietly snuck up on him and pounced on his back, causing the poor boy to stubble forward with a yelp. “Got ya, Rhys!” The preteen declared happily as he clung to Rhys who just rolled his eyes and moved to support the brat’s weight.

“Not bad for a klutz, twerp.” Rhys remarks with a laugh.

“It was one time! One!” Myles whined.

Cedric snorted at that. “One time to many, son. Rhys is now entitled to tease you about it,”.

Cedric smiled fondly as he watched the two boys before looking up at the sky once more. He didn’t want to believe Mont’s ambitions would cause irrational acts but each day clouded his mind with doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
